The Curse of Twilight
by Eliandre
Summary: UA s'inspirant du film Ladyhawke. Un monde dans lequel règne une puissante organisation opposée à des rebelles... Cependant, une prophétie et une malédiction perturbent les divers enjeux...
1. Prologue

Titre : The Curse of Twilight

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : T mais fort susceptible de grimper par la suite

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Présence de Yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Note : Cette histoire s'inspire du film Ladyhawke, la Femme de la Nuit sorti en 1985 pour certains éléments.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Flynn, l'ennemi arrive de partout ! Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps ! »

La voix provenait d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleuté. Sa silhouette attrayante, ses vêtements un peu trop révélateurs, ses oreilles pointues la révélaient comme une Krytienne. Elle s'adressait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont les yeux bleu azur étaient concentrés sur une arcade de pierres étincelante d'une lumière dorée éblouissante mais dont l'intensité diminuait progressivement à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une étrange pièce qui évoquait quelque temple ancien partiellement en ruine, éclairée par des torches embrasées accrochées aux murs. Une gigantesque porte en bois épais qui constituait l'entrée principale de cette pièce avait été barricadée pour tenter de retarder les assaillants de l'extérieur dont les martèlements, au début vains, commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

« J'ai presque fini de refermer ce Portail, Judith ! » répondit le dénommé Flynn. « Combien de temps peux-tu encore me garantir ? »

« Cinq minutes tout au plus, j'en ai peur. » dit la Krytienne d'une voix calme malgré la situation périlleuse où ils se trouvaient. « Ils sont en train d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte. Karol a commencé à préparer notre retraite mais… »

« Alors vas-y. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai terminé. »

« Non. » répliqua fermement Judith. « Si je fais ça, tu sais parfaitement qu'_il_ va m'en vouloir. »

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Un jour, il faudrait qu'_il_ cesse de me traiter comme une demoiselle en détresse. » grogna Flynn avec un agacement prononcé. « Dis-lui ça de ma part la prochaine fois que tu le verras. »

Les lèvres de Judith esquissèrent un sourire amusé en entendant ces paroles.

« Très bien. Je transmettrai le message. »

Au même moment, la lumière de l'arcade de pierre s'estompa avant de disparaître. Voyant qu'il avait achevé la fermeture du Portail, le blond ramassa son épée avant de rejoindre son amie vers l'arrière de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'arche auparavant lumineuse.

_Yuri, tout repose sur toi désormais…_

« Dépêchons-nous ! » lança Judith. « Je ne veux pas rester là quand l'Ordre débarquera. »

Les deux compagnons se glissèrent ensuite vers une porte dérobée qui les menait vers les jardins, laissés à l'abandon. A la lueur argentée de la lune, ils apercevaient des pierres délabrées, un vieux puits à la poulie disloquée, les herbes folles qui poussaient mais surtout la silhouette d'un jeune garçon qui les attendait avec un gros marteau de guerre à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » reprocha le nouveau venu avec néanmoins une certaine inquiétude. « Vous en avez mis du temps ! Tous les autres sont partis ! Il ne restait plus que vous deux ! »

« Navré Karol. Les préparatifs étaient plus longs que prévus » s'excusa Flynn.

« Bon, maintenant filons avant qu'on nous… » commença Judith mais un cri jaillissant derrière elle brisa son espoir de quitter les lieux incognito.

« Ils sont en train de s'enfuir par l'arrière ! » hurla une voix.

Déjà, des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers eux, devenant de plus en plus sonores à chaque instant. Sur cet endroit dégagé où rayonnait la pleine lune, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se cacher. Leurs ennemis ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper.

« Nous sommes piégés ! » s'affola Karol.

« Non. » rétorqua fermement Flynn. « Vous deux, fuyez ! Je vais essayer de gagner du temps. »

« C'est de la folie, Flynn ! » protesta le jeune garçon. « Yuri n'aurait jamais voulu que… »

« Nous n'avons plus le choix ! » asséna le blond en l'interrompant. « Si Judith et toi vous vous faites attrapés ou tués maintenant, Brave Vesperia n'existera plus ! Et je suis celui qui a le plus de chances d'en sortir vivant ! Je couvrirai donc votre fuite. »

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? » s'enquit celle à la chevelure bleutée. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça va impliquer ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa alors d'un air sérieux et sombre à la fois.

« J'en suis conscient. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance pour la suite. »

Judith ferma les yeux avec une expression résignée. Son ami avait fait son choix et elle savait que c'était peine perdu de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Très bien. Mais ilne sera pas du tout ravi quand il apprendra ça ! Je te conseille de te préparer à lui présenter les futures explications que tu pourras éventuellement lui fournir. »

« Je sais. Partez maintenant. »

Judith et Karol prirent la poudre d'escampette, bien que le garçon semblait traîner un peu, refusant absolument l'idée de laisser Flynn derrière eux. Leurs silhouettes devinrent de plus en plus minuscules jusqu'à disparaître complètement du champ de vision du blond. Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel obscur, contemplant l'astre nocturne et la multitude d'étoiles.

« L'aube est encore si lointaine… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les piétinements se rapprochaient. Il distinguait à présent l'ombre de ses ennemis, l'éclat de leurs armes miroitant sous la lumière lunaire. On l'avait bien sûr repéré car on se mit bientôt à l'encercler prudemment, lui bloquant toute échappatoire. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. De plus, son but n'était pas de se sauver.

Son but était de sauver Judith et Karol.

Comme il s'y attendait, quelques remous secouèrent la petite troupe qui s'écarta pour laisser passer leur chef, un homme que Flynn n'eut nul besoin de dévisager pour le reconnaître. Sa voix s'éleva pour se moquer ouvertement de son adversaire piégé.

« Tiens donc, voilà un visage qui m'est étrangement familier… N'est-ce pas ce cher Flynn Scifo ? »

« Cumore… » répliqua froidement le blond.

« Tu ne manques pas d'audace pour oser profaner les lieux sacrés de l'Ordre en compagnie de rebelles, sale traître ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà appliqué la sentence que tu mérites pour ta trahison envers l'Ordre ! »

« Capitaine ! » intervint un subordonné. « Nous avons des ordres spéciaux concernant le dénommé Flynn Scifo ! Il doit être pris vivant ! Le Cardinal Garista… »

« Je sais. » coupa Cumore. « Très bien, j'espère que le Cardinal Garista ne m'en voudra pas si on ne lui livre pas ce traître dans un état… de première fraîcheur. Après tout, tant qu'il est en vie, le reste n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Désignant Flynn du doigt, il ordonna :

« Saisissez-vous de cette misérable vermine ! »

Devant ce brusque commandement, les hommes hésitèrent et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt ce qui fut suffisant pour permettre à Flynn de tirer son épée du fourreau.

« Navré mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser me prendre aussi facilement. »

-§-

Malgré la course épuisante qu'ils avaient effectuée pour s'enfuir, Judith et Karol parvinrent péniblement à escalader le rempart ébréché. Arrivés au sommet et voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis par l'Ordre, ils s'accordèrent une courte pause pour souffler un peu.

Soudain, ils perçurent le choc de lames qui se croisaient violemment. Flynn devait être en train de combattre leurs ennemis et s'efforcer de leur gagner du temps.

« Dis Judith, Flynn va s'en sortir ? » interrogea Karol.

La Krytienne le contempla avec une mine sinistre et grave.

« Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Il a beau être un bretteur de talent, je doute qu'il arrive à s'en sortir face à une horde aussi nombreuse de Chevaliers de l'Ordre. »

Karol se mordit les lèvres en entendant ces propos délivrés d'une manière implacable.

« Ils… Ils vont le tuer ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton à peine perceptible.

« Ils vont se contenter de le capturer mais parfois, je me dis que ce serait préférable… » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sinistre.

« Judith ! » protesta son compagnon.

« Entre la mort ou la torture, mon choix est fait et je pense que Flynn aurait effectué le même choix que moi. »

Un silence s'installa brièvement entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Karol après un moment. « Yuri va être fou de rage lorsqu'il reviendra et qu'il apprendra que nous avons abandonné Flynn dans les mains de l'Ordre. Si seulement Raven aurait pu être là… »

« Pour le moment, on ne peut plus rien faire pour Flynn. Fuyons maintenant et retournons dans nos quartiers sinon son sacrifice aura été en vain. Nous trouverons peut-être plus tard un moyen de le sauver. Il faut désormais espérer que Yuri réussisse sa mission… »

-§-

« Estelle, la nuit est déjà tombée. Je te remercie pour ton aide mais tarde pas trop à rentrer chez toi. Tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, tu fêtes ton anniversaire. Ce serait dommage d'être en retard aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée monsieur Jones. »

La dénommée Estelle Swan rangea donc ses affaires, prit son sac avant de quitter la librairie où elle travaillait afin de payer ses études de littérature. C'était une jeune femme aux jolis yeux verts et aux cheveux blond licorne, dotée d'un tempérament généreux et curieux. [1] Elle avait une énorme passion pour les livres, surtout pour les romans d'aventures, fait qui expliquait le choix de son cursus universitaire et son petit boulot à la librairie.

Pour l'heure, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait pouvoir fêter ses dix-huit ans avec ses parents. Plus exactement, elle allait célébrer le dix-huitième anniversaire de son adoption avec ceux qui l'avaient élevée comme leur propre fille. Ses origines et les circonstances de sa naissance restaient un mystère. Un prêtre et deux bonnes sœurs l'avaient trouvée abandonnée dans un berceau aux portes d'une église. Un orphelinat avait ensuite pris en charge la petite fille jusqu'à son adoption par le couple Swan avec qui elle avait grandi, entourée de leur amour et de leur affection.

Estelle était donc parfaitement heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait. Elle avait des parents et des amis qu'elle aimait, un petit boulot qu'elle appréciait et elle souhaitait travailler comme bibliothécaire en espérant un jour être un écrivain capable de vivre de la vente de ses livres.

Comme monsieur Jones le propriétaire de la librairie lui avait fait remarquer, la nuit était déjà tombée avec l'obscurité qui régnait. Les lampadaires étaient allumés dans les rues principales et quelques voitures roulaient encore avec leurs phares éclairant violemment la route. Estelle examina sa montre : il était trop tard pour prendre son bus, elle venait de le rater. Par contre, elle connaissait un raccourci qu'elle prenait souvent avec ses amis à travers les ruelles étroites de la ville. Seulement, si les emprunter de jour présentait peu de risques, y aller la nuit, seule de surcroit, était plus dangereux. Qui savait quelle sorte de gens il pouvait y avoir ?

Estelle hésita un moment mais si elle attendait le prochain bus, elle serait indubitablement en retard chez elle car il n'arrivait que dans une demi-heure. En revanche, si elle prenait le raccourci, il ne lui faudrait qu'un peu plus de dix minutes pour parvenir à la maison. Au final, elle se décida pour le raccourci, estimant qu'en dix minutes, la probabilité de faire des mauvaises rencontres était faible. Et puis si elle tardait trop, ses parents risquaient de s'inquiéter et elle voulait les tranquilliser au plus vite.

Elle s'aventura donc dans ces ruelles à l'odeur nauséabonde, jonchées de poubelles et de sacs plastiques. Il y avait peu de lumière ici mais la jeune femme y voyait assez pour poursuivre son chemin, en marchant aussi rapidement que possible. L'enfilement de ruelles était désert, ce qui la rassura et elle n'entendait aucun autre bruit que le son de ses propres pas et de sa propre respiration.

Soudain, en passant trop vite près d'une poubelle, elle fit tomber le couvercle métallique de celle-ci dans un fracas assourdissant qui résonna dans la ruelle. Estelle stoppa sa marche, se figea un moment, guetta le moindre son avant de constater qu'elle était bien seule et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un couvercle de poubelle.

Elle était sur le point de poursuivre sa route quand tout à coup, elle aperçut, surgissant de nulle part un chien. Ce dernier était curieux d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable avec sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche, son pelage blanc et bleu et surtout, il était étrangement équipé avec cette ceinture qui enserrait son corps et cette longue pipe qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Estelle le dévisagea longuement en silence, se demandant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours à force de lire des romans d'aventures fantastiques.

Et puis ce fut là qu'elle l'aperçut pour la première fois, derrière l'étrange chien…

Un loup noir, énorme, la fixait de ses yeux dorés avec une expression féroce. Il avançait vers elle, queue dressée dans une posture menaçante. Estelle fut pétrifiée à sa vue. Elle n'osait croire que l'animal était réel mais le grognement qu'il émit la dissuada d'un hypothétique rêve qu'elle faisait. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme était tellement paralysée de terreur qu'elle n'osa esquisser un mouvement, de peur que le moindre geste déclenche immédiatement l'attaque du loup.

Cependant, lorsque l'animal s'approcha plus près d'elle, il s'effondra brutalement en poussant un gémissement. Estelle put alors constater que l'épaisse fourrure de la bête était ensanglantée et qu'il avait une plaie béante qui lui traversait le ventre.

Le loup noir était blessé…

-§-

Le Cardinal Garista Luodor avançait dans un dédale de couloirs avec une expression neutre. Chaque Chevalier de l'Ordre inclinait la tête avec déférence à son passage mais il ne leur prêta guère attention. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements privés de son supérieur, le chef suprême de l'Ordre. Deux gardes étaient postés devant l'entrée mais il se fit reconnaître et réclama une audience malgré l'heure tardive. On le fit attendre dans l'antichambre pendant quelques minutes, le temps de prévenir l'occupant des lieux avant de le laisser entrer. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas en train de dormir.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre, le Cardinal eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller que son supérieur lui demanda immédiatement, sans s'embarrasser des salutations d'usage :

« Alors ? »

« Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport sans attendre comme vous me l'avez demandé. La mauvaise nouvelle est que les rebelles de Brave Vesperia ont réussi à s'échapper. Et ils ont réussi à _l_'envoyer à travers le Portail. J'ai néanmoins pris des mesures rapides pour _le_ contrer. Son traqueur « préféré » est déjà sur ses traces. »

« Je vois. Ils essaient de réaliser la Prophétie… Sinon, y a-t-il une bonne nouvelle ? »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Cardinal.

« Votre oiseau préféré est actuellement en cage. Je vous l'enverrai dès demain matin. »

« Tu as réussi à l'attraper ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur. « Il a toujours été si récalcitrant… »

« Il a effectivement posé quelques difficultés mais nous avons fini par l'avoir. »

« Très bien. Il faudra aussi s'occuper de ces rebelles de Brave Vesperia, les écraser tout de suite avant qu'ils n'envisagent d'autres actions plus problématiques. Je veux que tu te charges d'eux, Garista. »

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. » dit le Cardinal en inclinant la tête.

-§-

« Papa, maman, je suis désolée de mon retard. » s'excusa Estelle. « J'ai terminé mon travail tard et ensuite… »

« Ce n'est rien Estelle. » la rassura son père. « L'essentiel est que tu n'as rien. »

« Nous commencions à être inquiets. » dit sa mère.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta la jeune femme. « Mais quand je l'ai vu blessé, son regard était tellement implorant que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. »

Elle ne savait pas comment ni vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait fini par ramener le loup chez elle. Il était plutôt lourd mais l'étrange chien au pelage bleu et blanc, bien que récalcitrant au début, l'avait finalement aidée du mieux qu'il le pouvait en poussant l'animal blessé pendant qu'elle le traînait difficilement jusqu'à sa maison. Ses parents s'interrogeaient s'il ne valait pas mieux appeler un vétérinaire tout en se demandant comment un loup aussi énorme pouvait se trouver en ville, sans compter son étrange compagnon canin qui le suivait comme son ombre.

S'occuper d'un animal aussi sauvage qu'un loup était dangereux. Toutefois, à cause de l'impressionnante blessure de son ventre, la famille Swan avait installé la bête sur un canapé mais le couple hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Pendant ce temps, Estelle avait sorti des bandages mais ses parents lui interdirent de s'approcher, craignant que le loup finisse par la mordre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pauvre animal agoniser ! » protesta la jeune étudiante.

« Estelle, nous allons essayer de joindre un vétérinaire pour… »

« Mais en attendant, il saigne ! Il faudrait au moins arrêter l'hémorragie ! »

« Chéri, je doute qu'un vétérinaire soit disponible à une telle heure. » fit remarquer la mère. « Et on ne peut laisser cette pauvre bête perdre son sang. »

Le père scruta attentivement le chien au pelage bleu et blanc qui s'efforçait d'arracher les bandages des mains d'Estelle et le loup noir qui était si profondément meurtri qu'il peinait à remuer. Prudemment, il tenta de palper la plaie. Le loup grogna un peu mais il n'essaya pas de le mordre. Il avait visiblement perdu tellement de sang qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'homme finit par rendre sa décision :

« Il a du mal à bouger. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux vu son état mais… il faut rester prudent. Je vais tenter au moins d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Estelle, reste éloignée. Même blessé, un loup reste sauvage et peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles. »

Dès qu'il entendit cela, le chien cessa de vouloir arracher les bandages et prit un peu de distance, observant de son œil valide les événements avec une certaine méfiance.

Ce fut une tâche ardue et pénible. L'homme voulait sincèrement aider cet animal blessé qui lui faisait pitié mais dans le même temps, il craignait ses crocs tranchants. Il lui fallut du courage, du temps, de la patience et un peu de chance mais au final, sous les yeux de son épouse et de sa fille, monsieur Swan réussit à bander la plaie et à stopper l'hémorragie sans se faire mordre. Il paraissait épuisé après avoir déployé tous ses efforts qui furent néanmoins récompensés quand, à bout de forces, le loup s'endormit paisiblement sur le canapé.

Suite à cela, Estelle voulut veiller sur l'animal blessé pendant le reste de la nuit et réussit à obtenir gain de cause malgré les protestations véhémentes de ses parents, tant son obstination était grande. En conséquence, elle s'allongea sur le fauteuil pendant que monsieur et madame Swan prirent place sur des chaises. Le chien, lui, s'installa près du loup. Et finalement, fatigués par les nombreuses péripéties de la soirée, tout le monde se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil passant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre qui réveillèrent Estelle. Ses paupières remuèrent faiblement avec difficulté avant qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se releva alors d'un bond et chercha immédiatement de ses yeux verts le loup blessé pour vérifier qu'il allait bien mais en regardant en direction du canapé, elle faillit pousser un cri de stupéfaction…

Endormi sur le canapé, à la place de l'énorme loup, il y avait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns…

* * *

[1] Je vous rassure. Plus tard, Estelle aura bien ses cheveux roses.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : The Curse of Twilight

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : T mais fort susceptible de grimper par la suite

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Présence de Yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Note : Cette histoire s'inspire du film Ladyhawke, la Femme de la Nuit sorti en 1985 pour certains éléments.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un étranger sur une terre étrange**

Estelle se frotta plusieurs fois les paupières pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le jeune homme endormi sur le canapé portait une tenue des plus étranges. Ses habits, à dominance noire, comprenaient un haut qui laissait entrevoir son torse, une veste dont les revers de manche étaient d'un violet sombre, un pantalon, une ceinture avec deux traits dorés qui soulignait la finesse de son tour de taille et une paire de bottes de cuir d'une couleur gris clair. Il avait aussi un bijou, un lourd bracelet d'or serti d'une belle pierre rouge à son poignet gauche. Ses longs cheveux de jais et ses traits de visage réguliers lui donnaient un côté androgyne mais Estelle ne s'y trompait pas : cet inconnu était de sexe masculin vu le torse qu'elle entrevoyait, ce qui la fit rougir par ailleurs.

La jeune étudiante s'était interrogée sur la disparition soudaine du loup noir et l'apparition brutale de ce jeune homme lorsqu'elle aperçut le bandage, encore imbibé de sang, au niveau du ventre de ce dernier. Alors elle comprit : le loup et cet homme ne faisaient en réalité qu'un !

Au moment où ce constat lui vint à l'esprit, l'étranger s'étira et commença à ouvrir les yeux en levant instinctivement son poing gauche.

« Flynn… » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et encore endormie.

Puis soudain, il aperçut la tête d'une jeune fille inconnue penchée vers lui, ses grands yeux verts le dévisageant et il sursauta brutalement, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il se serait sans doute levé d'un bond s'il n'avait pas eu cette blessure au ventre.

« Qui es-tu ? Et où suis-je ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix un peu brusque en scrutant ce qui l'entourait.

Son visage exprimait clairement sa méfiance. L'inconnue en face de lui était sur le point d'essayer de lui répondre quand un aboiement joyeux retentit et le chien au pelage bleu et blanc sauta vers le jeune homme pour lui lécher le visage.

« Repede, c'est toi ? » s'étonna l'étranger. « Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Une fois revenu de sa surprise, il se mit à lui gratter doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Visiblement, elle cherchait un moyen d'aborder une conversation sans que cela paraisse impoli.

« Hum… Il s'appelle Repede ? » demanda-t-elle d'une mine timide.

« Oui. »

Un bref silence s'installa. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns se mit à jauger cette inconnue aux yeux verts de son regard onyx, à la fois intrigué et sur ses gardes. Il contemplait son visage, son étrange style vestimentaire avec ce T-shirt blanc aux motifs floraux agrémentés de paillettes roses et dorées, cette veste de laine rouge où il y avait un curieux emblème, cette longue jupe beige plissée ou ce ruban à carreaux – d'un goût douteux selon lui – qui retenait ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait également des souliers vernis qui lui semblait d'une qualité supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et surtout un bracelet avec un papillon dont les ailes translucides paraissaient capturer la lumière.

« Joli bijou… » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en désignant d'un geste le bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet. « Ça doit être rare et précieux. Ça vaut cher ? »

« Euh… non, pas vraiment… » répondit l'inconnue d'un ton gêné. « On peut trouver ce genre d'objet dans n'importe quelle boutique d'accessoires pour trois fois rien. »

L'étranger aux yeux gris fronça les sourcils.

« Pas cher ? Ce papillon qui orne ton bracelet a été fabriqué à partir de quoi ? De nacre non ? »

« De nacre ? Oh, bien sûr que non, je n'en aurai jamais eu les moyens ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Ça doit être fait à partir de plastique qu'on a façonné de manière à ce qu'il imite la nacre, c'est tout. »

« Quoi, du plastique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

En entendant ses mots, son interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux avant de le dévisager avec une complète stupéfaction.

« Vous… Vous ignorez ce qu'est le plastique ? »

« Euh… Je suppose que oui. » admit l'étranger avec une expression de doute.

Il examina les environs. Il put ainsi constater deux adultes endormis affalés sur des chaises ainsi que la pièce où il se trouvait, composée d'objets curieux, de meubles décorés de façon étrange fabriqués avec des matériaux qui lui étaient inconnus. Cette lampe suspendue au plafond par exemple avait une forme bizarre… Et ce truc carré, noir et plat posé sur une table basse, à quoi pouvait-il servir ? Les deux jeunes gens restèrent muets pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle s'efforce de sourire avec bienveillance en tendant une main amicale.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Estelle Swan. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Yuri. Yuri Lowell. » répondit le jeune homme en serrant sa main après une courte hésitation. « Et lui, c'est Repede. »

Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse… Toutefois, se rappelant de sa situation, Yuri resta sur ses gardes. Il toucha son bandage au ventre, retint une grimace et examina sa blessure.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où je me suis pris ça ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous… vous ne souvenez pas ? » interrogea Estelle avec une mine étonnée.

« Non. J'avoue être un peu perdu dans ce… » commença Yuri avant d'être interrompu par son fidèle compagnon canin qui aboya pour attirer son attention avant de lui lécher une main. Il se mit à rire.

« Tu dois vraiment être inquiet si tu te comportes ainsi. » dit-il avant de reporter son regard gris vers sa jeune hôte. « C'est Estelle ton nom, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? » s'enquit-il en désignant d'un geste nonchalant son bandage à l'abdomen.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est mon père. » répondit-il en pointant les deux adultes endormis sur des chaises derrière elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus hésitante. « Il a réussi à bander et à stopper votre plaie quand… quand vous étiez un… »

« Quand j'étais un loup ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, assez embarrassée d'évoquer ce sujet apparemment. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il était pour se changer en loup, vu son expression.

« Pas la peine de te sentir gênée ! » répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. « D'ailleurs, tu me peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Avec ton vouvoiement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de trente ans ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée ! » s'excusa Estelle.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, en dévisageant longuement les yeux verts interrogateurs de son interlocutrice, Yuri reprit la parole :

« Tu cherches à savoir comment je peux te parler maintenant alors que la veille, j'étais un loup, c'est ça ? »

Il marqua un moment d'hésitation, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Flynn lui avait recommandé d'être prudent après avoir traversé le Portail car lui-même ignorait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il négligerait une de ses recommandations. Toutefois, vu sa situation et le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu dont il ne connaissait rien, si différent du dernier endroit où il se remémorait être avant son passage par le Portail, il décida de garder dans un coin de son esprit le conseil de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Par ailleurs, il venait de se souvenir que d'après Flynn, les habitants qui vivaient de l'autre côté du Portail ignorait l'existence du mana… Dans ces conditions, ça allait être dur de lui expliquer son cas. Mais impossible de nier : Estelle avait vu sa blessure sous sa forme de loup et sa forme humaine et avait dû donc faire le rapprochement. En l'observant attentivement, il lut dans son regard vert de la curiosité mêlée d'une légère inquiétude mais nulle hostilité ou dégoût. Le jeune homme décida donc de lui faire confiance.

« Je ne me change en loup que la nuit. Le jour, je peux reprendre ma forme humaine. » expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui peuvent… » commença Estelle mais il l'interrompit.

« Non. A ma connaissance, je suis le seul qui me change en loup la nuit et ce, à cause d'une malédiction qu'on m'a lancée et qui me condamne à ces métamorphoses non voulues. »

Là, il avait simplifié l'affaire car en réalité, c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela… Et il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre davantage. Cela lui était suffisamment douloureux…

« Je vois. » murmura son interlocutrice. « Vous… Je veux dire… Tu n'es donc pas un loup-garou ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Yuri en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est dans les livres que je lis. Les loups-garous désignent les êtres humains se transformant en loups les nuits de pleine lune. » récita Estelle en joignant ses mains. « Appelés également lycanthropes, leurs métamorphoses ont souvent pour origine une malédiction selon les traditions les plus courantes. L'être humain changé en loup acquiert durant le temps de sa transformation la force, la férocité sauvage et… »

« Eh bien, quelle érudition, Estelle ! » fit Yuri avec un sourire moqueur à ses lèvres. « Mais je pense que l'explication est suffisante. Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Toutes les nuits, sans exception, je me change en loup. Et pas que les nuits de pleine lune. »

« Ah, navrée si je t'ai offensé, Yuri. » répondit Estelle d'une voix contrite.

« Non, ce n'est rien. On m'avait raconté que les personnes de l'autre côté du Portail ne croyaient pas en l'existence du mana mais pour croire à ce genre de chose comme les loups-garous… »

« Le mana ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répéta l'étudiante en littérature sans comprendre.

« Pour faire simple, c'est une source d'énergie qui nous facilite la vie. »

« Mais d'où viens-tu Yuri ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Je ne connais aucun pays dont la principale source d'énergie est le mana. Les centrales nucléaires, l'électricité, le pétrole, ça je le sais mais le mana ? »

Ah, c'était peut-être une erreur d'avoir parlé de ça. Il n'était pas un manipulateur de mana comme Flynn ou le vieil homme, ce serait donc difficile de lui expliquer sans faire une démonstration. Il pouvait cependant répondre à son autre question même si elle risquait de le prendre pour un fou. Mais plus il passait du temps avec Estelle, plus il se rendait compte de son ignorance totale du lieu où il se trouvait. Comment réussirait-il sa mission dans ces conditions ? Il avait besoin d'une personne de confiance, un allié, un guide pour l'aider même si l'idée lui répugnait. Estelle et ses connaissances pourraient s'avérer utiles dans un avenir proche.

« Tu risques de ne pas me croire mais… je viens pas d'ici. Je viens d'un autre monde. »

Comme Yuri l'avait prévu, les yeux verts de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction devant cette révélation. Elle le fixa longuement avec une expression incrédule sans dire un mot. Puis elle se tourna vers Repede avec son pelage bleu et blanc, sa ceinture en cuir qui enserrait son corps et sa pipe.

« Ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Désolé de t'ébranler princesse mais sache-le : je ne suis pas un fou et j'ai besoin que tu te décides rapidement à me croire ou non car – et je déteste l'admettre – j'ai besoin d'aide. La situation dans mon monde est dans un équilibre précaire et on m'a envoyé dans le tien pour un but précis. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut que je me hâte de revenir vers les miens ! »

Ses yeux gris étincelaient de détermination. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et il avait serré son poing gauche. Il y avait une telle urgence dans le ton employé, si empreint de désespoir qu'Estelle finit par le croire, peut-être un peu malgré elle. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« J'admets que j'ai encore certains doutes mais… j'ai envie de te croire. J'ai envie de t'aider. » déclara l'étudiante.

« Merci. Je n'en demande pas davantage. » dit Yuri.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

« Estelle ? Tu es réveillée ? Attendez, vous, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? »

Monsieur Swan venait de sortir de son sommeil. Et visiblement, il n'était pas ravi de découvrir un étranger sous son toit…

-§-

Yuri avait passé une matinée éprouvante. Il avait été plus difficile d'expliquer sa situation aux parents d'Estelle et ils mirent plus de temps à le croire. Madame Swan s'était mise à paniquer en constatant sa présence et monsieur Swan, furieux, l'avait clairement menacé en affirmant téléphoner à la police – le brun n'avait rien compris à ce truc. Tout comme leur fille cependant, ils virent son bandage au ventre et firent le rapprochement entre lui et le loup. A partir de ce moment, ils se calmèrent et furent plus enclins à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire quand ils comprirent qu'il ne représentait pas un danger et un lien de confiance, certes ténu, commença à s'établir entre eux. Fort heureusement, ils étaient assez ouverts d'esprit. Ce qui lui évita d'être considéré comme une bête curieuse.

La discussion fut néanmoins écourtée rapidement quand chacun se remémora leur train-train quotidien. Le père devait aller à son bureau, la mère, dont c'était le jour de repos, faire ses courses et Estelle se rendre à l'université pour ses cours. Avant de partir, cette dernière renouvela sa promesse de l'aider et lui indiqua qu'elle reviendrait vers seize heures, ne travaillant pas à la librairie ce jour-là.

Pendant ce temps, Yuri avait proposé à la mère d'Estelle de l'accompagner pour ses courses. Découvrir l'autre monde et sortir de cette construction bizarre avec Repede aurait été un bon commencement avant de chercher à accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais madame Swan refusa d'un ton embarrassé, lui annonçant qu'avec son habillement, il passait difficilement inaperçu et qu'on risquait de remarquer qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Le brun, qui ne connaissait pas les règles de société de ce monde, comprit néanmoins qu'il y avait un problème et n'insista pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de poser des soucis à des gens qui l'avaient sauvé. Observant son ennui et dans l'espoir de le distraire un peu, madame Swan lui expliqua patiemment, avant de partir, le fonctionnement de l'espèce d'objet carré et plat se nommant "télévision" – drôle de choses de voir un homme de face déclarant sans sourciller les pires horreurs comme une guerre ou de voir les étranges gâteaux qu'on pouvait confectionner avec des appareils très sophistiqués mais au moins, ça faisait passer le temps – et l'autorisa s'il avait faim de se servir dans un "réfrigérateur", une sorte de grande boîte rectangulaire où il y avait de la lumière et une température plutôt froide – Yuri était incapable de dire ce qu'il contenait mais il réussit néanmoins à y trouver un morceau de pain. Madame Swan sortit ensuite faire son marché.

Ni lui, ni Repede n'étaient enchantés de cet enfermement forcé et ils prenaient difficilement leur mal en patience. Yuri en profita toutefois pour mieux observer la maison de la famille Swan et décréta que vraiment, ce monde était bizarre et que ses codes de société devaient être plus tordus dans le sien. Déjà qu'il avait des difficultés à les respecter… Ce qu'il voyait à la télévision n'avait fait que confirmer ses pensées.

Sa blessure posait souci et l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le désirait mais le jeune homme avait un corps en bonne santé et vigoureux après ces nombreux combats contre l'Ordre. Il commençait déjà à s'en remettre progressivement. Tant mieux. Il ne pouvait pas traîner trop longtemps dans ce monde. Il voulait vite exécuter la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée et retrouver les autres membres de Brave Vesperia : Karol, Judith et même le vieil homme même s'il semblait ne pas foutre grand-chose, mais surtout Flynn. Il était inquiet pour ce dernier d'ailleurs. Non pas que Flynn ne savait pas se débrouiller seul mais…

Les réflexions de Yuri furent interrompues quand Repede émit un aboiement bref et qu'il entendit une clef tournée à l'intérieur de la serrure de l'entrée. Il fut surpris de voir Estelle alors que ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, la jeune femme lui ayant déclaré auparavant qu'elle ne rentrerait que vers seize heures. Celle-ci dut le comprendre à son regard car elle expliqua :

« Un de mes cours à l'université a été reporté. J'ai pu donc rentrer plus tôt. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul, Yuri. » dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine sarcastique.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai apprécié seul mon séjour dans une maison contenant des objets plus ou moins étranges avec interdiction de sortir par ta mère. C'était vraiment fascinant ! »

Manifestement, Estelle n'avait pas senti l'ironie de son propos bien qu'elle comprit que quelque chose ennuyait son invité car elle le fixa attentivement d'un air soucieux avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée. Yuri culpabilisa un peu – ce n'était pas de la faute de l'étudiante si elle se retrouvait avec un inconnu d'un autre monde sous son toit – mais quelques instants plus tard, madame Swan revint de ses courses, rapportant pour lui de surprenants présents : elle lui avait acheté des vêtements.

L'essayage fut une étape assez délicate. Yuri s'isola dans une chambre pour vérifier ce qu'on lui avait donné et fut horrifié par la mode de ce monde. Au moins, la mère d'Estelle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses estimations mais le pantalon était une chose de couleur bleue rigide où il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout – ça se nommait "jean" et c'était à la mode d'après les femmes – et il avait une impression de gêne dans ses mouvements. Le T-shirt noir était plus confortable et lui convenait plutôt bien, couvrant avantageusement son bandage. En revanche, lorsqu'on prétendit lui faire porter une paire de chaussures de sport, il refusa net, s'obstinant à garder à ses bottes. Après tout, pourquoi pas… D'après Estelle, les siennes n'étaient pas trop différentes de ce monde bizarre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, les femmes affirmèrent que son habillement lui allait bien mais il en doutait fortement. Si Flynn le voyait dans un tel accoutrement, il aurait sans doute explosé de rire… Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas…

Estelle l'attendait patiemment dans le vestibule de l'entrée pendant qu'il arrangeait les derniers détails. Yuri lui demanda :

« Où comptes-tu m'emmener ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais te faire visiter la ville. Cela aurait été un bon début. » répondit Estelle d'une voix songeuse.

« Il faut d'abord que je retrouve mes affaires. Mon sabre surtout. Repede m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à les cacher avant que tu me trouves. »

« Repede… t'a dit ? Il sait parler ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Quand on savait qu'un homme pouvait se changer en loup toutes les nuits, on pouvait accepter ce genre d'étrangeté…

« Bien sûr, il a sa propre façon de parler si on sait le comprendre. »

-§-

Ils quittèrent finalement la maison d'Estelle. Malgré qu'elle soit ouverte d'esprit et d'une nature plutôt bienveillante, madame Swan n'était pas trop emballée de laisser sortir sa fille avec un parfait inconnu venant d'un autre monde qui plus est. Toutefois, comme Estelle, peut-être aperçut-elle cette lueur désespérée dans ses yeux gris. Yuri savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Son monde dépendait de la réalisation de cette Prophétie. Du moins, Flynn y croyait, lui étant tout de même plus réservé à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs en songeant à Flynn, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout allait bien pour lui. Il se demandait aussi comment il aurait réagi en découvrant ce monde. Des bâtiments immenses qui semblaient toucher le ciel, des véhicules roulants sans chevaux émettant des fumées puantes et irritantes désagréables pour l'odorat, cette foule de gens nombreuses qui allaient et venaient d'un air pressé tenant un drôle d'appareil dans leur main près de leur oreille… Cette ville devait être plus bruyante que toutes les villes réunies qu'il avait visitées !

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce monde ? » interrogea Estelle.

« Qu'il y a trop de brouhaha mais que certaines choses semblent impressionnantes. »

« Repede n'a pas l'air très content. » dit la jeune femme d'une voix déçue.

Effectivement, le compagnon canin de Yuri était tout sauf content. Estelle expliquait qu'il allait se faire remarquer avec sa pipe et sa ceinture – elle avait pu alors constater qu'une dague y était accrochée – et qu'aucun chien n'était ainsi. En entendant ces mots, Repede en fut visiblement offensé. Certes, il avait fini par abandonner son attirail mais dès que Estelle essayait de le caresser, il se détournait aussitôt d'elle, se montrant hautement indifférent envers la jeune femme, à son grand désespoir. Pour la consoler, Yuri lui révéla que Repede était toujours ainsi avec les étrangers et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne ça sur elle.

« Mais sinon Yuri, comment et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » questionna l'étudiante en littérature.

« A travers un Portail. Une sorte de porte qui relie nos deux mondes. Ne m'en demande pas davantage, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai traversé ce truc ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama son interlocutrice.

« J'ai dû le traverser sous ma forme de loup et… je ne garde pas en mémoire ce que je fais quand je suis transformé. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a réussi à me blesser et Repede n'est pas d'humeur à m'en dire plus. »

« Pourquoi venir ici alors que tu es maudit ? »

« Pas le choix. J'étais le seul qui le pouvait au vu des circonstances. Le vieil homme n'était pas disponible, Karol trop jeune, Judith se serait trop fait remarquer et Flynn était le seul qui connaissait les incantations pour ouvrir ce fichu Portail. Ce sont mes… compagnons. » ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux interrogateurs d'Estelle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques instants avant que Yuri reprenne son récit :

« Pour le reste, je suis venu à la recherche d'une personne. »

« Une personne ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Flynn m'a dit de ramener une personne de ce monde. Alors je vais essayer d'en convaincre une de me suivre. J'espère que ça sera rapide. »

Mais visiblement, il sentait comme une grosse difficulté. Les gens de ce monde semblaient fuyants et toujours pressés des quelques mots qu'il saisissait au vol. Ils parlaient de travail à finir dans la journée, de vacances où ils pouvaient se relaxer, de la dernière moto ou de la dernière console de jeux à acheter et… Yuri n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, à croire qu'ils utilisaient un langage inconnu.

« Une personne ? Ça peut être n'importe qui ? »

Si seulement c'était le cas ! Yuri aurait menti s'il avait affirmé n'avoir pas songé à entraîner quelqu'un de force dans son monde. Même s'il agissait d'Estelle dont la candeur et la gentillesse le touchaient. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. S'il fallait mentir, enlever ou assommer pour obtenir une personne de ce monde, il était prêt à le faire. Si tel devait être le cas, Flynn risquait fort de lui en vouloir ainsi que Karol. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« N'importe qui à condition qu'elle remplisse un critère bien précis. Elle doit avoir l'aptitude à manipuler le mana et si possible, posséder une grande force physique et mentale. Vu où je vais l'embarquer, il y a plutôt intérêt… »

« Mais comment peux-tu savoir si la personne peut manipuler le mana ? »

Bonne question. Judith ou Flynn auraient pu lui répondre mais pas lui évidemment. Pourquoi les personnes dont on avait le plus besoin étaient celles qui étaient indisponibles ? Bon, au moins, on ne l'avait pas laissé sans moyens.

« J'ai ramené quelque chose pour m'aider. Mais le plus important pour moi est de récupérer mon sabre. »

Ils avaient atteint l'enfilement de ruelles où Estelle l'avait découvert sous sa forme de loup noir. Le brun fut surpris par l'odeur désagréable et nauséabonde qui y régnait, des sacs qui traînaient par terre et des poubelles renversés. Devoir retrouver ses affaires dans ce foutoir… Heureusement, Repede, le plus incommodé en ces lieux à cause de son odorat plus développé que celui des humains, les guida très rapidement vers l'endroit où il avait laissé les affaires de Yuri, sous deux énormes sacs poubelles.

Les possessions de Yuri étaient plutôt maigres : un long katana et un petit baluchon de toile grossière.

« Ah, le voilà ! » s'exclama le visiteur de l'autre monde en s'emparant de son arme. « Bravo Repede ! Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Flynn si je lui avais raconté avoir égaré mon sabre dans l'autre monde. »

« Hum… On risque d'avoir quelques ennuis… » murmura Estelle d'une mine soucieuse en fronçant les sourcils. « Si les policiers te voient avec ton sabre, tu risques d'être interpellé et de subir un interrogatoire si tu ne prouves pas l'origine de cette arme. »

« Les policiers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des représentants de l'ordre. »

En entendant ces mots, la mine de Yuri s'assombrit.

« Ils sont même ici ? Leur mainmise sur notre monde ne leur suffit plus ? Il faut aussi qu'il s'empare du tien ? Bon sang, je n'ai vraiment plus de temps à perdre ! » fit Yuri dont le visage était marqué par la fureur.

Yuri comprit ensuite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Estelle le regarda avec une expression trahissant son incompréhension.

« Euh… Dans notre monde, les policiers sont chargés du maintien de l'ordre et du respect des lois. Ils appréhendent ceux qui ne les respectent pas mais je ne vois pas une tentative d'invasion dans leur travail. » murmura Estelle d'un ton confus.

« Oh, ce n'était que… A ta description, les policiers ressemblent plutôt aux miliciens de mon monde. »

Il était rassuré. Ce monde était encore libre de l'influence de l'Ordre. Il prit alors son petit baluchon de toile et en examina rapidement le contenu. Ouf, il était encore là…

Constatant le regard intrigué de sa guide, il ajouta :

« Je te le montrerai plus tard si ça t'intéresse. »

Ils quittèrent les ruelles. Puis voulant profiter de ce bel après-midi, Estelle voulut l'emmener dans un lieu particulier.

Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure, sans croiser de policiers, ce qui représentait une chance pour eux. Sa guide lui expliqua que le port d'armes était interdit en général sauf dans certains métiers comme dans la police ou l'armée. Yuri lui demanda alors comment ils faisaient sans armes pour se défendre en cas d'attaques de monstres mais l'étudiante lui révéla qu'il n'y avait rien de tel dans son monde et qu'il était plutôt en paix d'une manière générale à l'exception de quelques conflits localisés. Elle tenta également de lui inculper le respect du code de la route, le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait attendre qu'un petit bonhomme vert s'allume pour pouvoir traverser une route alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un parc, arrivant enfin à leur destination. A une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée, un chemin de sable menait vers une construction plutôt différente de ce qu'avait vu Yuri dans ce monde jusqu'à présent. Elle était plutôt imposante, solide, avec d'immenses fenêtres colorées et une atmosphère sereine et paisible semblait rayonner autour d'elle. Sur les murs étaient représentés en bas-reliefs de drôles de personnages ailés ou non avec un disque au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait également des monstres avec une figure affreuse et des ailes de chauve-souris – Yuri trouva même une certaine ressemblance avec des créatures de son monde. Sur le toit, s'élevait notamment une tour surmontée d'une croix, brillante et étincelante à la lumière du jour. Le parc, avec ses jolis parterres de fleurs mauves et des arbres et arbustes régulièrement entretenus, ne faisait que rehausser l'ensemble qui offrait une jolie vue.

Pourtant, quand il observa cela, Yuri ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace et même Repede se mit à grogner.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Estelle sans s'apercevoir des réactions mitigées de ses compagnons.

« Hum, oui… enfin chacun ses goûts, j'imagine. » répondit Yuri en s'efforçant de dissimuler son ressenti. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une église. Mais pas n'importe quelle église. C'est là où on m'a trouvée. » dit Estelle avec un sourire.

« Trouvée ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas au courant. Tu vois, mes parents ne sont pas mes parents biologiques. Ils m'ont adoptée à l'orphelinat. Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de mon jour d'adoption alors je voulais revenir ici, où on m'a abandonnée aux portes de cette église. »

Une lueur de compassion apparut dans le regard de Yuri.

« Je… Je comprends. J'ai aussi grandi dans un orphelinat. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ce jour important pour toi en débarquant à l'improviste. » dit le brun d'une voix sincère.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'étranger de l'autre monde haussa les épaules.

« J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune. Ne sois pas désolée. » ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine consternée de l'étudiante. « Je n'avais qu'un an quand ils sont partis alors je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. »

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant quelques minutes. Puis Yuri demanda, rompant la glace :

« Hum, c'est donc une église… A quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est un peu difficile à t'expliquer. Connais-tu le concept de religion ? »

En entendant ces paroles, le visage de Yuri se renfrogna davantage. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise quand il avait aperçu l'édifice…

« Oh que oui… » murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre. « Je le connais que trop bien… »

Estelle, inconsciente du changement de l'humeur de Yuri, continua dans ses explications :

« L'église est un lieu de recueillement et de prière. Elle est considérée comme la maison de Dieu, un endroit saint et sacré. On y récite des psaumes, des chants et… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, ni elle, ni Yuri, ni même Repede ne remarquèrent une curieuse silhouette perchée sur le toit de l'Eglise, dissimulée par l'ombre du clocher, les scrutant depuis un petit moment déjà. Silhouette qui sembla se pencher davantage quand il perçut une certaine voix…

Soudain, Repede se mit à grogner.

« Repede ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? » interrogea son maître lorsqu'à son tour, il sentit le danger.

Yuri n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour dégainer son katana et pousser Estelle en arrière, l'interrompant au passage dans son récit et la faisant chuter par terre, quand un homme bondissant du toit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, tenta de l'attaquer avec deux lames en main. Le brun para de justesse le coup mortel. Un rire dément résonna devant l'église et une voix qu'il reconnut aisément s'exclama d'un air plus que ravi :

« Yuri Lowell ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Merci d'être resté en vie jusqu'à présent pour que je puisse te découper ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » pesta Yuri, enragé. « De toutes les personnes que l'Ordre pouvait m'envoyer pour m'éliminer, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Zagi ? »


End file.
